


A+ For Effort, Sammy

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thinks he can get away with teasing Sam. Boy, does he have another thing coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A+ For Effort, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell (Mrs_SimonTam_PHD) or mindyleeb (mindylee)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are plot bunny food...don’t forget to feed the Buns.

 

Sam was in the office of the Dean of Students at the University where he and Dean were trying to figure out what had been killing sorority girls. With a penlight wedged between his teeth, he searched through the files for some clue on the connection between the murders. His level of frustration was growing as he kept coming up with dead ends when there was a faint noise from the hall, making the hunter freeze. Jumping up from the desk, he drew his gun and pressed himself up against the wall behind the door, waiting for someone to come through. 

“I love it when you go all Starsky and Hutch,” a voice said behind Sam, making the taller man jump as his heart pounded in his chest. 

When Sam saw who it was he exhaled loudly, “Dammit Gabriel. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he growled as he holstered his gun. “What are you doing here and dressed up in a tweed jacket?” 

“I was bored. Lucifer went on his rounds in hell and I wanted to see my favorite human,” Gabriel said as he leaned against the desk and picked invisible lint from the sleeve of his stereotypical blazer, complete with elbow patches. 

“I’m trying to work,” Sam said as he sat back down at the desk to flip through files once more. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “If I tell you what it is you’re hunting can we play?”

“That’s not how it works, Gabriel. We’ve talked about this. You and Luc’ give me space to work things out on my own,”  Sam glanced up at the angel and shook his head, his irritation at the hunt lessening by degrees in the angel’s presence. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Gabriel sing songed as he stood up and paced to Sam’s side and spun the chair around to face him, “You know, Mr. Winchester. Breaking into my office is grounds for expulsion.”

The corner of Sam’s mouth quirked in a barely concealed smile and sighed.  _ Might as well play along,  _ he thought. “Well, Mr. Novak,” he said. “Maybe next time you should double check and make sure your door is locked. Don’t want students rifling through your office, don’t leave it open for a curious one to stumble into.” 

“Locked or not, the door was shut. Maybe I should report you to security,” Gabriel raked his eyes over Sam’s body hidden away by the fed suit he was wearing, “Then you’d lose your scholarships and place in this school. Unless…”

Sam raised his brow and crossed his arms, “It’d be your word against mine, and there’s no security cameras in this hallway,” he reported. “Nor is there one in your office. I think my scholarships and place in the school are perfectly safe. And since we’re just sitting here talking, people will assume you invited me in.” He smirked as his own eyes roamed up and down his mate. 

“You thinks so?” Gabriel plucked the phone receiver from its cradle, “Let’s test that theory.”

“That’d work, if the phone line hadn’t been cut. . . . thirty minutes ago.” Sam chuckled. “Not by me of course, but it happened,” He stretched and leaned back in his chair. 

“Well you have thought of everything, haven’t you boy?” Gabriel said as he put the phone down, “So tell me, what brings you to my little slice of heaven to look through my things?”

“Curiosity,” Sam said with a shrug, “Or boredom. They often go hand in hand.” 

“Curious about what?” Gabriel leaned in close with his hand braced over Sam’s shoulder on the back of the desk chair. 

“Why, about  _ you  _ Professor,” Sam said simply, “I like knowing things others don’t.” 

“A nosy nellie then,” Gabriel stood up and leaned against the desk, “What about me were you curious about? Specifically.”

“Nothing specific, just curious about the past and everything,” Sam stood up, stretching and rolling his neck to work out the kinks from being hunched over files. 

“Uh huh,” Gabriel said in disbelief as he crossed his arms, “Tell me something Mr. Winchester. Do you break into all your professors’ offices just because you're curious?”

Sam smirked, “Who says I break in? I have an open invitation,” He grinned wolfishly. 

“So you fancy yourself a young irresistible thing,” Gabriel looked up at him and grinned, “Want to know what I see?”

“I  _ am  _ an irresistible thing,” Sam laughed, “You don’t get four scholarships on just hard work, you know. Gotta have charm and puppy dog eyes. But sure, I’ll hear what you gotta say.” 

Gabriel pushed away from the desk and stepped into Sam’s personal space, seeming large for his height deficiency compared to Sam, “I see a spoiled boy who needs to be taken into hand. Taught that he can’t get everything with a smile and a few choice words.”

“Is that so?” Sam asked with a cocky smirk, “You know, it’s not all fun and games, getting what I want. There’s real hard work involved too.” 

“Very hard from the looks of it,” Gabriel said as he glanced down at Sam’s crotch. 

Sam shrugged, “I don’t mind it. It’s incredibly exciting, to be honest. ‘Course, the harder the work, the better the benefits.” 

“But only if you really  _ want _ it,” Gabriel slowly licked his bottom lip, “Do you want it, Mr. Winchester?”

“Of course I do, Professor,” Sam purred, tugging Gabriel closer by his belt loops, “Gotta make sure I stay on your good side, after all.” He winked. 

Gabriel slid his hands up Sam’s chest, fingers dipping under the lapels of his jacked to feel the warmth of the hunter’s skin through the white cotton of his dress shirt, “Then get on your knees and I’ll show you my best side.”

“On my knees?” Sam questioned, leaning in to place a barely there nibble along Gabriel’s strong jaw, “Why don’t I just bend you over the desk and eat out your ass?”

Gabriel took a fist full of Sam’s collar and spun him around until he was pressed against the desk. Leaning in to whisper, “Because my dear boy. I don’t bottom.”

“You don’t gotta bottom in order to enjoy a good rimming,” Sam laughed, looking up at Gabriel, “I got one of the best tongues in the school, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice echoed down the hallway, making the younger Winchester freeze in mild abject horror. “Sammy? Where are ya?” 

Sam looked down at Gabriel, “Take us out of time, and make it quick,” he urged. 

“Your freakin’ brother has the worst timing in the world,” Gabriel grumbled as he snapped his fingers, freezing time around them, “Now where were we? Oh yea,” he said then cleared his throat, “Then prove it, Mr. Winchester. Make me a believer.”

“You know Cas is gonna tell Dean that either you or Luc froze time, so,.” Sam rolled his hips into Gabriel’s, using quick fingers to unbutton and unzip the archangel’s pants, “Gotta make this a quickie.” 

“I’m going to turn all his beer into ginger ale,” Gabriel mumbled as he fumbled with Sam’s pants to get them open, “Quickie is better than nothing, I guess. But someday I’m going to get a full on roleplay if it kills me.”

Sam grinned and slid his hand into Gabriel’s boxers, grasping his length, “Mmm... Maybe next time, Luc’ can join. Good teach, bad teach scenario.” 

Gabriel sighed as he rutted up into Sam’s hand, “Who’s the naughty school boy in that scenario? Or would we be corrupting a sweet goody two shoes?”

“I think Luc’ should be the naughty school boy but for me?” Sam placed a sloppy kiss on Gabriel’s cheek as his thumb swiped over the head. “I could be the sweet little innocent that the two of you corrupt.” 

“Sweet Jesus on a pogo stick,” Gabriel gasped, the idea of doing wicked things to a younger, college aged Sam sending a thrill through him, “That one..definitely want to corrupt you, Mr. Winchester.”

“Then corrupt me, Professor.,” Sam whispered, his voice now soft and delicate as he slid off the spoiled kid persona like it was nothing. 

Gabriel pulled away from the desk, taking Sam with him as he backed up towards the chair and sinking down into the seat, “Ever cum in your pants, young man?”

“Haven’t since I was a teen,” Sam groaned, still jacking Gabriel off. 

Gabriel took hold of Sam’s wrist and pulled his hand out of his pants. “Then today’s your lucky day,” Gabriel said with a smirk as he slumped down in the chair, “Be a good boy and ride me.”

Sam groaned and straddled Gabriel’s lap and rolled his hips with a moan. He sloppily kissed Gabriel to keep somewhat quiet as he rode the angel, feeling their clothed dicks rub against each other. 

Moaning into the kiss, Gabriel’s hands settled on Sam’s hips, guiding his movements as the angel thrust up against him. His own cock straining in his boxers with each cant of his hips. 

Sam groaned and panted into the kiss, reaching his edge quickly. He fisted his hands in Gabriel’s shirt as he nibbled along the angel’s lower lip. 

“That’s it, rub that pretty dick on me,” Gabriel groaned as he dug his hand inside Sam’s boxers to slide it over his mate’s branded mark. Using the barest touch of his grace, he stroked the mark as he thrust harder against Sam. 

Sam gasped and came with a muffled yell at the touch of Grace and the stroking of the mark. 

Gabriel kissed him slow and easy until Sam stopped quaking in his arms. He kissed him one final time and smiled, “Such a good boy.” 

Sam gave a quiet chuckle. “Really?” he asked. 

“Very,” Gabriel smirked. 

Sam slowly got off of Gabriel and raised a brow at his cock still being hard. “Did you not get off?” 

“Not yet,” Gabriel said with a mischievous grin as he raised his fingers and snapped. Disappearing into thin air and setting time back to normal, leaving a slip of paper in Sam’s pocket with the name of what they were hunting and the coordinates of where it was. 

“Sam?” Dean’s voice was now mildly distressed. 

Sam swore and hurriedly zipped up in his slacks, cursing the younger archangel out and promising a solid spanking for this. Finding the paper, he sighed and shook his head before appearing out of the office. “Dean. It’s a. . .” 

****

Meanwhile, back at the bunker, Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea how close I was to cumming in my pants like a human teenager in front of  _ four legions  _ of demons?” he hissed at his brother, “And I thought we agreed no bugging Sam for sex on cases!” 

“But Luci, it was a college campus,” Gabriel said as he leaned back in the chair at the map table, “Would you pass up the chance to play Wicked Professor with Sam?”

“That’s not the point!” Lucifer protested, “You also decided to play Corrupt the Cute Nerd without me,” He was pouting now. “Please tell me that you at least got off.”

“Nope. He did though. Then I left him with cum filled boxers and a cheat sheet for the hunt,” Gabriel explained as he got up and kissed Lucifer’s pouting lip, “If you like we can play our own game. Your choice.”

“No tricks?” Lucifer asked questioningly, making a mental note to help Sam discipline the unruly angel later. 

“No tricks,” Gabriel promised as he kissed him once more. 

Lucifer grinned, “Excellent.” Snapping his fingers, a pair of silver handcuffs appeared, “Consider yourself arrested, Gabriel Novak.” 

“It wasn’t me, Officer,” Gabriel said with a smile as he held his hands up and started backing away, “It was Santino ‘No Nose’ Morelli.”

“Mr. Novak, I request for you to stop moving and to stand still. You’re under arrest.” Lucifer stated, walking toward Gabriel. 

Gabriel laughed as he turned and ran down the hall, “You’ll never get me, Copper.”

Lucifer swore and chased after his brother, laughing along with him, “Mr. Novak! Stop running!”

********* 

It’s about thirty minutes later by the time Lucifer’s caught, handcuffed, frisked and dragged an entirely uncooperative Gabriel down the hall to their nest to begin “interrogation”. Neither of them heard Sam approaching and leaning against the doorframe as Lucifer roughly played with his brother’s nipples, barking a question. 

“Where is he??” Lucifer hissed. 

“I’m not a squealer,” Gabriel groaned as he writhed under his brother. 

“C’mon, tell me where he is,” Lucifer growled, giving a rather rough pinch to Gabriel’s right nipple. “Give me something to work with.” 

“Never!” Gabriel gasped as he tried to shy away from Lucifer’s fingers. 

“If you help me, I can help you,” Lucifer tried to reason, giving a flick to the abused buds on Gabriel’s chest. 

“You have no idea what he’ll do to me if he finds out,” Gabriel hissed. 

“Would you rather have ten, paroled in five; or twenty to life, no possibility of parole?” Lucifer asked, running a feather light touch over his brother’s sore nipples. 

Sam bit back a laugh as he watched them play. The dialog proved they watched too many Detective Noir films, along with Law and Order. Deciding to join in on the fun and maybe get Gabriel back for his stunt at the college, Sam straightened his tie and pushed away from the doorway as he cleared his throat. “You’ll never get him to confess like that, Officer.”

Lucifer grinned as he heard Sam’s voice and he straightened, looking at his other mate, “And what gives you the right to tell me how to interrogate my suspect. . . .?” He glanced up and down Sam appreciatively. 

He rarely appreciated the impersonations he and Dean were forced to do for a hunt but this was one of those times. Reaching into his breast pocket he pulled out his fake F.B.I badge and flashed it at Lucifer. “Special Agent Winchester. I’ve been assigned to look into this case.”

Gabriel lifted his head and snorted out a laugh, “F.B.I?”

Lucifer nodded, pulling a fake police badge out of his back pocket. “Officer Morningstar. I’ve been on Mr. Novak’s case for the past two months. Why does the Bureau have such an interest in him?” 

“Interference in a federal investigation and withholding evidence,” Sam explained as he approached the nest. 

Lucifer raised his brow as he stood up, “Then I take it to mean he’s more your suspect than mine.” he said, absently licking the center of his lips as his eyes honed in on Sam’s collarbone, his favorite place to bite and suck. 

Sam shook his head, “Not at all. I propose that we work together to get what we want.”

“I like that idea,” Lucifer purred softly, gently reaching out and tugging Sam closer by the ends of his jacket. 

“Is he secure, Officer?” Sam asked as he took a stumbling step towards Lucifer, caught a bit off balance from the tug on his jacket.

“Very secure, both hands and ankles cuffed,” Lucifer assured Sam, making sure that their human didn’t go crashing to the floor. He lowered his voice. “I took the special liberty of grabbing the angel warded cuffs earlier.”

Sam smiled then. “We’re going to have fun with him. No snapping away leaving us covered in cum with my brother outside the door.”

“Is that what he did to you?” Lucifer asked softly, “I knew he got you off and left, but I didn’t realize that Dean was nearby when it happened.” He ran his thumb along Sam’s lower lip. 

“To be fair I did stop time while we were fooling around,” Gabriel defended himself from his prone position in the nest. 

“And then unfroze it without warning,” Sam threw a bitch face at the smaller angel. “Which we will discuss later.”

Lucifer made a  _ tsk  _ sound low in his throat and he gently placed a kiss on Sam’s jaw, “What do you have in mind for an interrogation tactic, Agent?” he purred in his ear.

Sam slipped a hand around Lucifer’s waist and pressed himself against the angel, “I’ve found that showing the suspect the rewards for being cooperative always worked best.”

Lucifer chuckled and lightly rolled his hips. “In other words,” he whispered, “You want to show Gabriel how good boys get treated.” 

“Exactly,” Sam whispered back, nipping at Lucifer’s earlobe. “So what would my good boy like?”

Lucifer shivered and rolled his hips into Sam’s lightly, “It’s been awhile since you’ve played with my wings.” he noted. 

“Then turn around and take off your shirt,” Sam placed a soft kiss to the tender spot below Lucifer’s ear. 

Lucifer shivered and nodded. He pulled off the shirt with ease and let his wings unfold from his back, sighing as he turned around and allowed the dusty rose feathers to stretch. 

“What are you two doing?” Gabriel asked as he tried to sit up enough to see, “I thought we were playing?”

“Oh, we are,” Lucifer said with a smirk. “Sam’s just in control now. And you know how he can get. Really, Gabe? Unfreezing time when Dean was  _ just  _ outside?” 

“And then I had to sit through dinner while a complete mess,” Sam complained as he stroked his palms over Lucifer’s wings. 

Lucifer shuddered and tilted his head back in a soft moan. “Not nice, Gabriel,” he sighed, his wing joints flexing under Sam’s broad palms. 

“Okay, I’ll admit I could have cleaned Sam up..but it was fun.” Gabriel said with his usual impish grin. 

“Know what I think? I think we should just leave him there all night, Luci.” Sam said as he rubbed a cheek against Lucifer’s wing, placing tiny soft kisses along the way. 

Lucifer gave a quiet moan and a quivered at the thought and at the touches. “Mmm, that’d be cruel,” he moaned, the wing receiving the kisses trembling in pleasure. 

“Then I guess he’ll just have to watch as I make you cum from touching you,” Sam’s hand slid under Lucifer’s wing and lightly touched his oil gland, “There.”

Lucifer gasped and gave a broken sounding moan as the oil gland was touched. 

“That’s not fair.” Gabriel nearly whined as he watched. 

Sam smirked at Gabriel right before he started kissing his way down Lucifer’s spine, gently tugging on his feathers with one hand while the other circled his sensitive oil gland. 

Lucifer gasped, giving broken little cries of pleasure each time his feathers were tugged on in that delicious way, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. 

“Are you hard, sweetheart?” Sam murmured against his skin as he kissed way under Lucifer’s wing, “I bet you are. You always get so hard for me when I touch your wings.”

Lucifer moaned and nodded, “Yeah, really hard. Been hard since Gabe was a dick to you. . . Felt it through the bond. . .” 

“Poor Angel,” Sam said as his hands slipped down to the front of Lucifer’s pants, slowly unfastening them as he licked and kissed at the base of his wing. “I’ll make you feel better, Heylel.”

Lucifer shuddered and moaned, eyes fully closing at the words being spoken, pink beginning to spread across his cheeks as Sam called him angel. 

Gabriel let out a pitiful noise when Sam reached into Lucifer’s pants. He could see the hunter’s hand stroking the older angel’s length and Gabriel longed to be free so he could touch and kiss him too. 

Lucifer rocked his hips into Sam’s hand, closing his eyes and moaning. His wings fluttered and relaxed, the joints tensing before releasing. 

“Would you like to cum like this?” Sam asked as he flicked the tip of his tongue of Lucifer’s oil gland, “Or maybe you’d like to fuck me.” 

Lucifer gasped and nearly came at the suggestions. There were so many choices that he warred with himself on which one he wanted most until he whined in desperation. 

Sam pushed Lucifer’s pants down to the middle of this thigh, giving Gabriel a full show of his brother’s hard, swollen cock. “Tell me, Luc’. How does my angel want to cum?” Sam wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s cock and with a loose fist, stroked him as the hunter wrapped his lips around the nub of flesh he’d been teasing under the angel ’s wing.

Lucifer gave a cry and thrust up into Sam’s hand, “Sam, Sam, Sam.” he chanted, knowing at this point, it was beyond him to make a decision. 

“Oh, you’re close aren’t you?” Sam purred as his second hand cupped Lucifer’s balls, gently rolling them around and tugging lightly, “Gonna cum for me? I want to feel you spurt in my hand.”

Lucifer nodded his head rapidly before cumming hard with a shout, his wings flaring out to keep him from losing his balance. 

Sam drug the edge of his teeth over Lucifer’s oil gland as he started to cum, tightening his grip and jerking his cock until every last drop was spent on to the floor at their feet. 

Lucifer slumped in Sam’s arms, so loose limbed and sated that he wasn’t able to hold himself up anymore, giving a quiet whine. 

Standing up straight, Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer and kissed the nape of his neck, “That was perfect, Luc’. Perfect.” He carefully lowered the angel to the nest and let his head rest on Gabriel’s shin. 

“Damn, that had to be one of the hottest things I’ve seen,” Gabriel sighed as he rolled his hips upward in search of relief for his achingly hard cock. 

Lucifer gave a sleepy smile and turned his head to watch his mates through half lidded eyes, his wings still occasionally spasming. 

“And you,” Sam said as he wiped his hand clean on one of the blankets then worked on loosening his tie, “What am I going to do with you, Gabriel?”

“Uncuff me and suck me off?” Gabriel half grinned as he squirmed on the bed, trying to get loose from the cuffs Lucifer bound him 

“There is that.” Sam circled around the nest and leaned down so that he was staring directly into Gabriel’s eyes, “But I think you need a good sound spanking so you remember what happens to naughty angels.” 

Lucifer purred happily while Gabriel let out a pitiful sounding whine. 

Sam quirked up an eyebrow as helped move Gabriel into a sitting position and dropped a kiss to his lips, “Get on your hands and knees,” Sam whispered as he parted from the kiss. 

Lucifer smirked and he stretched out to enjoy the show. 

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that..Agent?” Gabriel said with a smirk, wiggling his fingers behind his back. 

“Oh. . . then on your knees then, face down, ass up, legs spread,” Sam said casually, as if they were discussing the weather. 

Gabriel shifted around and bent at the waist, his head resting on the mattress beside Lucifer’s. He winked at his brother as he shimmied his hips. 

Sam chuckled and ran his hand over Gabriel’s rear, watching the younger angel shiver underneath of him. 

Lucifer  stretched out languidly, propping his head up so he could get a clear view of what was to come. 

“Enjoying the pre-show, Luci’?” Gabriel asked, his eyes sliding shut at the feel of Sam’s hands on him. 

“Always,” Lucifer purred. 

Sam let loose the first slap, and then another, smirking as a third came down without warning. 

Gabriel who’d been grunting along with the first two slaps, yelped at the third. It was going to be one of those nights, he could tell by the way Sam wasn’t giving warnings like usual. 

Sam smirked and let a few more fly, remaining quiet and with just enough force so the angel would feel it for the rest of the night. 

“Dammit,” Gabriel hissed in complaint but spread his legs further, pushing his ass higher into the air. 

Sam made sure that an even twenty covered both sides of Gabriel’s rear, smiling at the pink settling into the skin. “Mmm, how does that feel, babe?” he purred, draping himself over Gabriel and kissing his cheek, slowly rutting against him. 

By the time Sam had made it halfway through, Gabriel had been mewling and making teasing noises. By the end of the twenty he’d been outright moaning as tears slipped down his cheeks. “G..good, Sam,” gasped as the human pressed against him. 

“Mmm, good, fuck your ass feels so good like this,” Sam breathed, nipping at Gabriel’s jaw as he rolled his hips. “How much prep do you need, Gabe? Or can I just slide right into you?” 

“Please..need your fingers in me first,” Gabriel pushed his ass against Sam’s groin, feeling the bulge of his hard cock through his dress slacks. 

“Alright, where’s the lube?” Sam asked, groaning at the feel of Gabriel pressing against his clothed dick. 

“Night stand.” Gabriel said. “Top drawer.”

Lucifer leaned over and grabbed it, all loose limbs and relaxed body, passing Sam the lube. 

“Thank you, Luc.” Sam smiled as he opened it and squirted the cold gel on his fingers. Warming it up slightly, he began circling Gabriel’s rim.

Gabriel moaned low, deep in his throat as he tried to push against Sam’s finger, to get him inside.  

“Stay still, babe,” Sam murmured as he slowly pulled his finger away to lean in and blow on his hole. 

Letting out a string of vulgar curses, Gabriel clenched his hands into fists out of frustration for being unable to get the leverage to move the way he wanted to. 

Sam chuckled softly and licked Gabriel’s hole before returning the finger to it, slowly sliding in. “Now, now, Gabriel,” he tutted, “Is that any way to talk to the person you want to fuck you?” 

“Yes, it is when he’s taking his sweet damned time about it,” Gabriel gasped as his hole clenches around Sam’s finger. 

Sam slid the second finger inside, using his free hand to gently smack Gabriel’s rear, “You’ll take what I give you, Gabriel, is that understood? And no complaining about it.”

“And if I don’t?” Gabriel grunted as he canted his hips back toward Sam, craving him to go harder, deeper. Ever since Lucifer put him in the cuffs all he’d wanted was to be held down and taken so that he would feel it for days. 

“Then I won’t give you what you want,” Sam whispered softly and gave another slap, “So are you gonna be good for me now, or am I gonna have to be mean and not let you cum?” 

“No...don’t.” Gabriel whispered as any thought of further resistance was pushed aside in favor of what he truly wanted from Sam, “I’ll be good.”

“Good angel,” Sam praised gently, kissing the middle of Gabriel’s spine as he sought out his prostate. 

Spreading his knees a little wider, Gabriel keened loud and long when Sam’s fingers brushed over the spot he’d been seeking. “Please...Daddy.”

“What do you need, baby?” Sam murmured, his fingers lightly skating over Gabriel’s prostate. His eyes flickered over to Lucifer, double checking on the older archangel because he wasn’t sure how he’d take this turn of events. The last thing Sam wanted was for Gabriel’s dirty talk to trigger a regression right at this moment, but Lucifer seemed to be asleep, or at the very least is very relaxed with his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling steadily. 

“You, Daddy,” Gabriel begged low as if someone would hear him, “Need your thick cock inside me...Please, Daddy.”

“Okay, baby, I got you, okay? Do you think you can take it now or do you need more time?” Sam’s voice was low, and soothing. 

Gabriel slowly licked his lips and tried to turn his head to look at Sam but was restricted by his position. He blushed as he took a deep breath. “I want...I..” his voice trails off as he second guessed himself or his request would be laughed at or make Sam uncomfortable. 

“Come on, baby, don’t be shy,” Sam coaxed. “What does my baby need?” 

The younger angel took a deep breath and ground against Sam’s hand, “Make me take it, Daddy,” he whispered. “Please.”

“Want me to fuck you hard, make you unable to walk?” Sam breathed, “Pin you down and just fuck you fast and hard?” 

“Yes.” Gabriel groaned, “You do it for Luci all the time. I want it too.” 

“Alright, baby,” Sam cooed, removing his fingers and tugging Gabriel’s hips back toward him, “I’ll fuck you good and proper.” 

Gabriel whimpered as he was pulled into place, his hole fluttering shut with the absence of Sam’s fingers, “Take me, Daddy. Make me your little fuck toy.”

Sam groaned, lined himself up, and slammed into Gabriel, letting out a growl as he did so. He was still wearing his suit, having opened the fly just enough to allow his dick to slide out. 

Crying out at the sudden intrusion, Gabriel arched his back in an involuntary reflex as if his body were trying to escape the very thing he begged for. 

Sam gripped Gabriel’s hips tight, pulling him back into place and barely allowed Gabriel to adjust before he began pounding into the archangel furiously, as if he was trying to split him in two. 

“Oh...oh...Daddy!” Gabriel cried out against the blankets surrounding his face. “Yes...fuck my little hole...so deep..so good.”

Sam swore as he fucked into Gabriel even harder, his fingers bruising the angel’s hips as he showed no mercy. He wasn’t going to last long, between this, the spanking, and playing with Lucifer earlier. 

“Wanna cum for you, Daddy.” Gabriel moaned as his wrists twisted and strain against the cuffs, his cock leaking precum onto the sheets below, “Wanna be a good boy.”

“You close, baby?” Sam gasped, reaching underneath and stroking Gabriel’s neglected cock, jacking him with well practiced movements as his hips began stuttering, “Let go for me, baby.” 

It didn’t take but a few pumps before Gabriel was spilling over Sam’s hand and onto the bed below, he’d been teased for too long and Sam inside him felt too good to hold out. His ass clenched tight around the base of Sam’s cock as the angel shook with the force of his own orgasm. 

Sam groaned and came deep within Gabriel, stroking him through his orgasm as he bit down on the angel’s shoulder to muffle his screams. 

Gabriel clenched a few more times around Sam, milking every last drop he could from the hunter before going lax beneath him. “Thank you, Daddy,” Gabriel sighed. 

“Of course, baby,” Sam murmured, kissing the nape of his neck as he undid the handcuffs on Gabriel and rubbed his wrists, “Daddy will always provide for you. You just need to ask.”

“I know,” Gabriel sighed as he sank down to the bed, letting Sam’s softening cock slip from him. “You just...seem to like being Luci’s Daddy better. With the cuddling and stories,” The angel pulled his hands free of Sam’s grip and curled up on his side. “It sometimes makes me think you don’t like to play with me like this.”

“It’s not that I like being his Daddy better,” he said patiently, sitting down next to Gabriel, “It’s how often he goes down. Be honest. Were there times you wanted me to be Daddy and fuck you, and you didn’t tell me?” 

Gabriel thought about it and turned so he could curl up with his head in Sam’s lap. “Yes.” he said simply. “But Luci was more important at the time and after he was..better, you seemed drained so I didn’t want to add to that exhaustion.”

Sam sighed and stroked Gabriel’s hair, giving a quick glance to Lucifer, who still seemed to be asleep. “Gabe, I’m not a mind reader,” he stated. “If you need or want it, I need to be told. Yes, it’s exhausting looking after Luci, but it’s a different type of exhaustion. It’s the exhaustion of running after a little kid, not the kind that comes after chasing orgasms. You need to tell me. If I’m truly exhausted after those times, I’ll tell you that, and we’ll arrange for a later time where I can be that for you.” 

“I get it. I was just trying to be helpful is all,” Gabriel rolled over onto his back so he could look up at Sam with the hint of a grin, “I enjoyed playing with you today and I’m sorry about the college campus thing.”

Sam chuckled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “It’s fine. I wasn’t too mad about it. I think Luc was more than anything. And I enjoyed it too. Now, how about I get out of the fed suit, and we cuddle? I think Luc’s a bit worn out.”

Gabriel smirked as he snapped his fingers, rendering Sam as nude as he was, “Let the cuddling fest begin.”

Sam smiled and laid down with Gabriel, wrapping his arms around him and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Lucifer sleepily rolled over and nuzzled into his brother, tangling his legs with Sam’s as he slept on.  

“Hey Sam?” Gabriel whispered as he wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s waist. “Next time we play like this...Can we roleplay a little bit too?”

Sam dropped a kiss down onto Gabriel’s temple with a smile. “Of course, baby.” 

 


End file.
